<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claim me by GeorginaG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535641">Claim me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaG/pseuds/GeorginaG'>GeorginaG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/F, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorginaG/pseuds/GeorginaG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a school that teaches hybrids to serve and please and humans to take and nurture. It's an odd thing that Catra is Dominant and Adora is submissive they defy the norm, they are wrong but when they come together in breeding class it feels so right, and from then on they can't seem to stay away from eachother no matter how much it disrupts the order of things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Primes academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello, this fic is Inspired by the fact that I would give my LIFE for Catra to top me, basically just smut innit luv</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Every year since anyone can remember on the 1st of August every 15-year-old on the planet of Etheria is subjected to a test. This test picks up on a dominant or submissive gene within both humans and hybrid citizens, only a minority of the population possess these genes, and those who do are taken out of mainstream education and begin to attend Primes academy of submissive and dominant training.</p>
<p>The two groups split into class of dominant and submissive often mixing in class but strictly forbidden to mix out of class.</p>
<p>This typical means the school is divided into humans and hybrids as humans are natural dominants and hybrids submissive. Except for two students who upon taking their test defied the norm with their results.</p>
<p>Catra a hybrid being dominant and Adora a human, submissive.</p>
<p>It has happened before but it's not common and in the eyes of everyone around them it's not right…</p>
<p>Their first year had been easy, soft, basic classes to stroke their already present instincts.</p>
<p>For Adora her time there had consisted of pleasing, serving and caring classes more learning and note taken then any actual simulations of situation with a dominant partner.</p>
<p>For Catra it had been the same style of learning but her classes where more focused-on punishment, praise and care.</p>
<p>But this, the second year, this is where things got more intense more real each submissive was parented up with a dominant and everything they've learnt through the first year was put into practice including some element they hadn't studied, like mating. The second year was the pairing year because age 16 is when most hybrid began their heat cycles so having a dominant to help them through it was essential.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Catra woke with a start all her sense on edge her body knowing what day it was before her mind could even comprehend the twinkle of the light peaking through her blinds. Pairing day. Shed been anxiously awaiting this day, hoping dreaming about being paired with the blue hair blonde that she'd attend school with since she was 7, shed never had much interest in the girl, she was sweet and kind and oh so pretty but they never ran in the same circles. But it all changed when they joined the academy suddenly every time Catra was in Adora presence Adora took over her senses, she could smell her, her scent traveling thick down Catras throat, trapping her breath and hugging, squeezing around her like… desire. Catra began to fantasy about tasing her, owning her, she needed it.</p>
<p>And today, perhaps she would get it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Authors note: This is my first attempt ever at writing fan fiction so any feedback or advice would be warmly welcomed, I really hope you enjoy this chapter and future ones :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pairing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t anything elaborate, the pairing, the two classes simply gathered in the great hall and the head master called out pairings, the submissive were then to approach the middle of the room with their head bowed until their dominant approached them… that’s as far as the pairing had been explained to Adora, she had heard whispers that there was some kind of claiming that happened once your dominant approached you , like biting or marking or… but those were just tales she doubted it was true. <br/>So here Adora was, sat upon a table feet placed on a chair bunching her knees to her chest as if trying to fold in on herself, she wasn’t shy, she never was but she felt… nervous, a scratch of anxiety tingly through her. She always felt it when in class with the dominants, their presence so large she wanted to hide from it.</p><p>The next name was called ‘Catra’ and Adora realised she had been absentmindedly staring at the girl in question the whole time. Catra was staring back, their eyes met, and she smirked. Feeling a deep blush creep upon to her cheeks Adora ripped her eyes away focusing them instead on Angella as she called the second name</p><p> ‘Adora’. Oh. </p><p>Oh. Great. Catra. The loud, scruffy Catra that Adora had known since she was a child. The edgy, cheeky Catra who always had a snide remark in class and a wicked mischievous laugh in the hallways. The Catra who would hold open doors for her just to sneak a not so subtle glance at her arse and yet… the anxiety was easing and relief was setting in because it was Catra, she knew Catra, well in a way. It was not some big mean random dominant who she’d have to kneel too weather she liked it or not it was… Catra, she’d kneel to Catra. <br/>So she steps into the centre of the room eyes trained on the floor she hears the chair Catra was lounging on scrape across the floor as she stands, hears the click of her boots as she crosses the floor. Stopping in front of Adora she takes her hand and raises it to her mouth pressing a kiss tenderly upon it’s surface. </p><p>‘Hey Adora.’ She purrs.</p><p>‘H-hi Catra.’ She smiles, Catra smiles back her sharp canines on full show, she looks… hungry. </p><p>She vaguely hears Angella begin to call the next names before Catra is dragging her to one of the more secluded corners of the hall, she presses Adora up again the wall shoving her face into Adora neck.</p><p> ‘You smell phenomenal’ she feels the tickle of Catra hoarse voice again her neck. </p><p>She buckles, actually buckles, Catra arms coming to wrap around her waist holding her up, she scratches her teeth lightly down the length of Adores neck.  Adores body is on fire, she doesn’t want it to stop but she’s so embarrassed at having such a reaction, she wines helplessly pushing at Catra shoulders, Catra lets go, stepping back.</p><p>‘Sorry, I got carried away there.’ She smirks, stepping back in, crowding Adora space once again</p><p>‘I guess it’s because you’re just so intoxicating’ Adora giggles at that and Catra smiles stepping away and taking a big gulp of air clearing trying to calm herself down. </p><p>The pairing is over, all pairs split, heading back to the separate dominant and submissive quarters. <br/>Catra walks Adora to her exit stopping her as she turns to leave</p><p>‘you know it’s not so surprising they paired us together, were both deviants from the norm…’ she leans in practically purring in Adores ear ‘I guess we’re made for each other.’ And then she’s gone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author note: So I'm hoping to update weekly, I really appreciated all comments on my first chapter y'all seem so sweet :) :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra was restless she had been for the past few days since the pairing, she hadn’t seen much of Adora since then. Their classes had been separate both learning what their responsibilities with their pairs would be and also learning what they were strictly not allowed to do, like contact outside of classes, in the words of Angella ‘there was to be no feelings involved, the pairing was simply for training purposes’ so, there was too be no meeting out of class, no eating together, no stroll around the grounds of the academy and certainly no late night sneaking around.<br/>
But it was hard, at least for Catra anyway, she was so drawn to Adora, wanted to be around her all the time wanted to… protect. She supposed that was just her dominant self-reacting to Adoras obvious submissive energy, rather than being caused by any care she had for the girl.</p><p>Catra was buzzing as she walked into class, today she’d be with Adora, able to reach out and touch.<br/>
She spots Adora immediately, possessively grabbing her hips she pulls Adora in her back pressed up against Catras chest. </p><p>‘Hey pretty’ She whispers, Adora relaxes realising whose arms she’s in. </p><p>They sit and class begins, ‘heat cycles’ the word flash onto the screen.<br/>
‘oh god’ Adora groans, her cheeks flaming red.<br/>
This is what the pairings are mainly for, yes it’s so students can gain practical experience of serving or being a dominant but its mainly this, so that submissives can learn how to please their future master and so that dominants can learn just how important it is so satisfy their hybrids when in heat. </p><p>Adoras practically squirming in her seat, obviously uncomfortable, Catra places a hand on her thigh, she calms immediately turning into Catra she whispers.</p><p>‘Have you ever been in heat before?’ The question sends shivers through Catra she replies,</p><p>‘Once in summer, it was… it felt like I had needles under my skin, I felt like I was on fire, no matter how many times I came I just wasn’t satisfied.’ Adora stares at her, eyes wide lips parted, </p><p>‘Do you think I could satisfy you Catra?’ God, Jesus Christ…</p><p>‘Ador-‘</p><p>‘Ladies is there something you want to add to the discussion.’ Ms.Tossas voice cuts through their conversation. </p><p>‘Or perhaps you’d like to demonstrate what you already know since you don’t feel the need to listen’<br/>
Giggles ripple through the class at the notion of Catra and Adora putting on a show for them, Adora visibly shrinking into herself.</p><p>‘No, I wouldn’t want to bring advanced skills to a beginner’s class.’ she smirks. Giggles erupt again, this time Adora joining in. </p><p>The class continues, Adora shuffling closer to Catra, her hand squeezing more firmly on Adoras thigh.</p><p>‘Although I joked earlier there will be live presentations from all of you, sex isn’t personal, it’s to please and to satisfy and if you can’t perform in front of others then you’ll fail, both the class and as a submissive, any future dominant who choses to take you on will expect you to service them whenever, wherever.’ Catra squeezed Adoras thigh harder, nails digging in, the image of taking her over a table in front of everyone almost to hot to handle. </p><p>…</p><p>It was expected of her, it was in her nature to do what ever a dominant told her too she knew that and she excepted it, but it still didn’t numb the stinging embarrassment of having to ‘perform’ in front of others. Catra was looking at her, she blinked coming out of her thoughts, she smiles up at Catra.<br/>
Catra giggled cheeky.</p><p>‘You’re so shy sweetheart, were you thinking about me fucking you, because that’s what I was thinking about.’ She blushes a deeper shade of red, allowing Catra to pull up to her feet and lead her to her next class.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'ALL I finished binging Avatar and the legend of Korra and now I don't really know what to do with myself! HELP!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Contracts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora had two documents sitting on the table in front of her, one titled ‘our contract’ the other ‘reasons I will be punished’ the first document had been written out in a previous class it was a realistic recreation of a contract she would one day create with her dominant. The second document was clear, ready to be filled out by herself and Catra, Catra who was sat across the table from her, leaned back, totally relaxed, waiting for Adora. <br/>It had been like this when they wrote their contract, Adora, having the neater handwriting of the two insisted on doing the penmanship but she was slow, nervous, getting embarrassed or flustered at everything Catra insisted she put on the contract.<br/>Now, here they were again.</p><p>“Adora.” Catra said softly. </p><p>“I just… I feel weird discussing it.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t, not with me, I’m your dominant.”</p><p>“Not really though, this is all, it’s not real, it’s just roleplay, you don’t care about me.”</p><p>Catras face drops, she stands slowly, she looks…mad. <br/>She walks over to Adoras side of the table, cupping her face with two fingers she lifts it up, so they’re eye to eye.</p><p>“I’m telling you now, you don’t need to be insecure about whether I care for you or not, I care for you. I’m going to take care of you, it’s what I’m supposed to do. Okay?”</p><p>Adora shrinks under Catras words, she still holds adoras jaw between her two finger, an action that makes Adora feel completely under her control, and she likes it, it relieves her. Catra picks up the pen and hands it to Adora.<br/>Moving to stand behind her she whispers</p><p>“I think that could be our first reason, ‘self-doubt where it’s not needed.’” </p><p>“Okay.” Adora whispers, feeling like she cannot speak. </p><p>The contracts were written and handed back for evaluation, obviously every pairs were different, specific mainly to what each sub felt they deserved punishment for. But some points were standard: backchat, disobedience, rule breaking etc… </p><p>This class was a double now that the contract writing half had been completed it was time for the practical half…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone commented 'I need the next chapter more than I need air to breathe' on the last chapter and it made me laugh so much that I thought I'd give you this chapter now, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra recalls the several weeks last year that she spent being taught how to properly punish, the procedures that led up to the actually spanking, and then how to spank with her hands, crops, whips, paddles, etc.<br/>She got to demonstrate what she had learnt on a third year submissive who was already claimed and whose name she couldn’t care to remember. I had been fun to show off what she had learnt, fun to see the flesh of the girl beneath her turn a deep shade of red, fun to be ranked top of the class for technique and overall skill. But it had not affected her in the same way that seeing Adora ready and wanting to be punished currently was. Catra felt hot, felt so turned on by the sight that she knew her fellow hybrids could probably smell her arousal. She felt hypnotised, couldn’t take her eyes off the sight of Adora stung up, her hands bound above her head by rope, bent at the waist over one of the many tables in the classroom which was designed specifically for… demonstrations.<br/>Her head was bowed, most probably because she was trying to hide her face which was Scarlett with embarrassment.</p><p>The task was simple, the pairs were to pick one rule from their punishment document and go through the steps of punishment. Catra was going over them in her head as she approached Adora: <br/>‘Reason, explanation, confirmation, strike’</p><p>Reason: She reaches Adora, brushing a hand gently down her back, feeling Adoras burning skin though the thin fabric of her dress.</p><p>“Do you know why I’m doing this Adora?” Dominance and assertion lace her voice with no effect, it all came naturally to her.</p><p>“Yes.” She hears Adora reply, quietly.</p><p>“Tell me why I’m doing this darling, louder.” Catra demands, they’d discussed this prior to Adora being tied up. Whilst Adora hadn’t actually done anything to warrant a punishment the class did required them to execute one as practice. It had to be for a reason but whether that reason was legitimate or not didn’t much matter.</p><p>“I, I disobeyed you.”</p><p>“By doing what Adora?”</p><p>“By…” Adora dropped her head, embarrassment colouring her voice and her cheeks. Still shy about being overheard, although her classmates probably couldn’t hear her. They were all to busy dishing out or receiving their own punishments.</p><p>“Tell me Adora.” Catra hissed, pulling at Adoras hair to bring her head back up from its shameful position. </p><p>“By touching myself without permission.” Adora said, shyly but loud enough that Catra was satisfied. </p><p> </p><p>Explanation: Catra steps in more, resting her hand on Adoras rear and bringing her face close to Adoras ear, she whispers</p><p>“I am going to strike you with my hand 10 times, you are not to move or complain, if you do the number only increases…</p><p>Confirmation:  …Understand?” Adora nods, but that’s not enough. Catra grabs her hair once again, pulling her head up and back so she’s looking Catra in the eye.</p><p>“I need to hear you consent Adora.”</p><p>“Yes, yes… mistress yes.” Catra hadn’t once even thought of asking Adora to call her that, but god did she like it. </p><p>Strike: Catra released Adoras hair from her grip, sliding her fingertips down Adoras back. Adora grabbed the ropes that where holding her hands in place, bracing herself, her body going tense.</p><p>“Relax Adora.” Catra soothed.</p><p>“Who knows perhaps you might like this.” She teased before flipping Adoras skirt up to reveal her perky rear beneath a pair of sheer lace panties.<br/>Catra took a moment to admire the sight before bringing her hand down striking Adora for the first time… </p><p>…</p><p>The last strike came down and she yelped her hands straining in Catras hold, Catra pressed herself up against Adoras back slipping her hand between Adoras legs she rubbed lightly over her underwear.</p><p>“You’re wet Adora.” She whispered, sounding level-headed, calm, but hungry. Whereas Adora was completely recked, even if she had something to say to that she wasn’t certain any words would come out. </p><p>“Did getting spanked turn you on sweetheart, you act so embarrassed, so unsure, but maybe you did like it, huh?” Adora could only whimper in response, dropping her head trying to hide her face from other classmates that might be watching, Catras hand was still between her legs rubbing now, firmly, sparks of pleasure shot through Adora.</p><p>“Such a good girl.” Catra whispered.</p><p> “I think you’ve learnt.” She announced releasing Adora from her hold and stepping back, it took more strength then she’d like to admit for Adora to be able to pull herself up into a standing position, the restraints at her wrists tightening painfully as she did. She felt thoroughly exhausted her arse stinging from Catras firm swats, her legs quivering and Catra just stood there smirking, so clearly proud of herself. It should annoy Adora but it only made her feel weak like she wanted to be at Catras mercy, maybe she did…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Daisy chain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora enjoyed being out, free to roam and the grounds, she particularly liked the garden. The flowers were so fresh and bright, she liked to sit and make daisy chains, or sketch the flowers, or simply look at them and listen to the silence of nature. It gave her a break from the serious, often oppressive mood of the sub quarters. She still felt like an outsider there, she didn’t fit in with the hybrids, she couldn’t understand them and most of them were acutely aware of how different she was, they didn’t like it, they didn’t want a human invading their space. <br/>She could understand that, but she couldn’t do anything about it. <br/>She was submissive, she may be strong willed, sometimes cocky, but submission was in her nature, it was her every instinct.<br/>Even from a young age she would preen at praise and tremble under discipline but secretly she craved it, needed it.<br/>It terrified her at first she tried to deny her every instinct, tried to disobey her adoptive mother to prove to herself that she didn’t NEED to follow orders and rules but that would only earn her a punishment, which she greatly enjoyed, like a drug soothing her every stress. <br/>She went several years without being punished, in her mid-teens she had finally excepted her submissive nature and though she never broadcasted them she no longer denied them, she was a perfect daughter, student. Most saw her as a stuffy goody two shoes, if only the had known it was simply how her brain was wired to behave. If her mother wanted good grades and an obedient daughter, she would get it. If her teachers wanted a respectable, responsible student they had it. But she knew she would be found out. And when her test result ultimately came back marking her submissive people found it unexpected, but they weren’t totally shocked, well except her mother, who wanted an obedient child, but she did NOT want a submissive, sub-human one.<br/>Adora felt so alone, cast out by her mother, looked down on by the hybrid subs and the human doms alike.<br/>That is until she saw Catra, a familiar face from her years at mainstream school, stood in the dominant line and she knew she wasn’t alone in her situation. Catra was going through the same.<br/>Catra the annoying, cheeky dom who would stare her down in the hallways but never approach. Catra the girl she had watched grow into a woman all these years, a woman who made her chest cramp and flutter with her stares and light touches.<br/>Catra, the woman who had gave her the first punishment she had in years. But it was oh so different with Catra, as soon as her firm hand had made contact with Adoras rear she felt a thrill she had never felt during her past punishments, and Catra was right when she bent down and whispered in Adora ear that she was wet, she was and she’s wet just thinking about it.<br/>Catra makes her feel safe, and accepted, she makes her submissive nature feel right and good and like Catra had said, it really is like the were wired the way they were just for each other, they are so wrong in the eyes of everyone else but so right for each other.</p><p>“Cute daisy chain.” Came a teasing voice, slices through her thoughts.<br/>“Catra you can’t be out here!” Adora stands, she knows telling Catra that will have no effect, she doesn’t care about what she is and is not allowed to do and she IS NOT allowed into the back  gardens, they belong to the sub quarters, the doms have their own space round the front although they consist more of sports courts then flowers. <br/>“I wanted to see the roses in bloom.” She says reaching around Adora and plucking a single pink rose from its bush.<br/>“I like to press them in books I find to boring to read.” She says.<br/>“You do not press flowers.” She giggles, teasing. Catra smiles, softly.<br/>“I so do, maybe I’ll press this one for you.” Adora feels blush creep onto her cheeks as she looks at the ground.<br/>She’s been out here a while the sun is slowly slipping down beneath the skyline.<br/>“I should go, it’ll be bed checks soon.” She mutters, she goes to leave, but before turning away she places her daisy chain atop Catras head, like a crown. Catra grabs her wrist as she drops her hand, she pulls Adora in staring not at her eyes but her lips and Adora realises in that moment how badly she wants Catra to kiss her. But Catra does not. She slides her hand up from Adoras wrist to her fingertips and brings her lips to Adoras hand, kisses her palm the way she did at the pairing, but… softer, something, caring behind the action. <br/>The sun is really setting now, Catra releases Adora knowing she can’t keep her any longer. <br/>“Sleep well.” She says, it’s stifled, awkward, like she regrets the tender moment they just shared, perhaps she does, Catra isn’t very tender… isn’t soft, perhaps that’s why Adora likes those rare, tiny moments when she is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm hoping to do sketches of different things like the contracts and uniform which the girls would wear so if you'd like to see them follow my tumblr @GeorginaG</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. See you after the break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been paired for three months now, classes were intense and work seemed to never end but they both knew they needed to hold out till after winter break, a bliss two weeks off and then their classes would consist mainly of practical assessments, no more writing stupid, long winded essays on what was expected of them. Adora didn’t mind them too much, it was Catra who really couldn’t wait to get them out of the way.<br/>
She’d tried to convince Adora to at least help her write them as it was often the same subject they were writing on just from their different perspectives. But Adora was stubborn, liked to play by the book, she wouldn’t even check Catras grammar for her. Yes, Catra was thoroughly over it.</p>
<p>She couldn’t wait for practical’s, that is where she excelled. They were how she would prove herself to be just as worthy, if not better a dominant than her human peers.<br/>She didn’t care about their opinions, she really didn’t, but it frustrated her that they just presumed she was weaker.<br/>Well she proved them wrong, there was one particular dom, Lonnie, she didn’t like Catra, hated that a hybrid was on the same level as her and when Catra started over taking her in class it just got worse. Catra couldn’t stand it and one day she’d had enough, there was a boxing gym in the dom quarters, it was a good way for doms to get frustrations out, they often sparred, even placing bets, making a night of it.<br/>It had been one of these nights when Catra had finally had enough, she’d returned from class to find that Lonnie had left a collar on her bed with a note that said ‘wear me’ and god how that had riled Catra, so she storms into the gym Lonnie was there as expected, but she didn’t see Catra approaching and by the time she did it was too late, Catra had already knocked her down, but it wasn’t enough for her, she unsheathed her claws, climbing over Lonnie, pinning her down she dragged them down her arms cutting, not deep but enough to draw blood, Lonnie spat in her face, laughing she said</p>
<p>“What? Didn’t like your gift, cats are meant to wear collars, right?” Before Catra could respond she was hoisted off Lonnie and dragged to Angellas office for punishment.<br/>
It for sure scared Lonnie and by extension rattled all the other doms. They all left her alone after that, but more importantly they seemed to respect her. She. Loved. It. </p>
<p>She was top of her class, so although her written work often let her down and she seemed to make it her mission to break as many rules as humanly possible, no teacher dared to reprimand her, for if they did they risk their golden student, their top dom, bringing down the reputation of the school. That’s why she could get away with so much, like sneaking Adora into the shower rooms of the dom boxing gym and having her up against the wall as she currently was.</p>
<p>‘Catra I really, really don’t think we should be in here, I mean were gonna get in trouble and-“ Catra huffs detached her mouth from Adoras alluring neck.</p>
<p>“Baby why the fuck are you so uptight?” Adora just gawks at her.</p>
<p>“What do you not want me?” She whispers pushing her thigh between Adoras legs and returning her mouth to where it was working it’s way down to Adoras chest. </p>
<p>“This isn’t allowed! I’m not allowed over in your quarters and physical contact is only permitted in class!” She pushes Catra back, she’s flushed, breathing heavy and fast. Catra can’t help but giggle.</p>
<p>“Fine Adora if you want to be boring and lame and follow all the rules, whatever.”</p>
<p>“You’re so mean.” Adora laughs.</p>
<p>“I just wanted to say bye to you before the break.” Catra says, stepping back in, crowding Adoras space again. Adora makes a move this time surging forward catching Catra in a heated kiss like she forgot they were about to be apart and now she doesn’t want to leave.<br/>
They pull apart and Catra steps back.</p>
<p>“Well I’ll see you after the break”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this upload is late!<br/>I hope you like this chapter, the next few are filled with shameless smut so.... there's that. </p>
<p>Please leave comments I love them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Obey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>VERY SMUTTY (but don't lie to me, I know that's what you're here for)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sex is an art, as with art there are techniques, disciplines to master here is where that happens...”<br/>Catras eyes rolled at the grandeur, the dramatics, I mean come on it was sex. It was primal. She didn’t need training on something she was so in tuned with, but… she did need to pass this class, and she needed to be top, she needed to be above Lonnie, who was currently putting on a little show at her desk clearly eager to show Sir how much she already knew in hopes of gaining some suck up points.<br/>Lonnie pulls back from her aggressive attempts too literally eat her sub, locking eyes with Catra, it was a challenge and Catra never disappointed, never.<br/>She reaches over next to her taking Adoras hand she brings it up to her mouth sucking lewdly on one of Adora digits, Lonnie continues to stare, looking pissed. Catra could really care less though, her attention fully on Adora as she gasps in surprise at the wet heat suddenly around her fingers, Catra slips a second finger in her mouth sucking obscenely, Adora red faced and jaw slack, she tastes good, Catra continues for a while until they’re interrupted.<br/>“Well I think Catra should demonstrate first since it seems she already has Adora warmed up.” Sir chuckled, Catra pulled off Adora fingers with an obscene pop, he was right, considering all she’d been doing was sucking on Adoras fingers Adora looked thoroughly recked.<br/>“Come on pretty.” She says, grasping Adoras bicep. pulling her up and out of her seat.<br/>They make their way to the front of the class, awaiting them is a demonstration table, Catra lifts Adora onto it standing between her subs legs eye level with the girl they both await further instruction.</p><p>The task was a simple one “Bring her to orgasm, but only under your command can she cum.”<br/>
Catra looked up at Adora, who was staring right back, eyes fearful.<br/>
“I- I can’t do that in front of all these people.” She stutters, she’s just so innocent, Catra doubts if she’s even touched herself, never mind another woman. Catra takes her hand pulling her down, she spins them so Adoras is facing the class back pressed against Catras chest, Catra reaches round cupping Adora through the fabric of her skirt.<br/>
“Just do as I say okay, I’m gonna make to feel so nice baby. You want everyone to see how good you can be, don’t you?” She whispers in Adoras ear, voice soft but commanding, she feels Adora relax into her.<br/>
“Yes, I’ll be a good girl Catra.” Adora replies. She knows she has to put on a god show to everyone but if things get to intense to quick she afraid she’ll lose the trust Adoras just put in her, so Adoras clothes stay on, well all except her panties. Catra reaches under her skirt pulling them down to just below Adoras knees, she then slides her hand up Adoras inner thigh.</p><p>“You want me to touch you Adora?” The girl let out a needy mumble in response.  </p><p>“You need to answer me properly Adora.” Catra commands, swatting lightly at Adoras thigh.</p><p>“Yes mmm yes, please Catra.” She whines. Catra smirks, bringing her hand up under Adoras skirt she cups her before rubbing up and down, pushing into Adoras folds. The sub buckles moaning as Catras finger brushes over her clit.<br/>
Catras then rubbing two fingers over Adora clit pressing down, massaging the sensitive bud trying to work Adora up as much as possible. The girl is moaning and thrashing in Catras arms. Catra slides her fingers down, she’s soaking, warm and wet under Catras fingers, Catra can’t stop thinking about what Adora would feel like clamping around her fingers as she cums. Her animalistic need gets the best of her and she plunges two fingers into Adora without warning, Adora whines loud and freezes up, Catra starts pumping her fingers curling them up brushing against Adoras g-spot on every thrust.</p><p>“You better not cum.” She demands into Adoras ear, bringing her head down to suck on the girls neck, both of them seem to have forgotten they have an audience, too lost in their pleasure.<br/>
Adora whines, begging, muttering please over and over again, but she knows she can’t cum, not until Catra lets her.<br/>
It goes on for a while, Catras fingers thrusting in and out, Adora whining, begging, clenching around Catra when she gets close only to have Catra slow right down until she’s calm again.<br/>
Finally, after what feels like forever Catra allows her.<br/>
“You can cum now.” Is all it takes for Adora too let go, she cums, drenching Catras hand with cum, she moans and cries in relief as Catra fucks her through her orgasm.<br/>
Once the waves of aftershock wear off, exhaustion overtakes her, she slumps into Catra, turning around to bury her face in Catras neck as the realisation of what they just did in front of everyone hits her.<br/>
Catras petting her head, whispering “good girl” into her ear over and over again.<br/>
They’re dismissed, told to go back to their seats, Sir praises them for their performance, Catra should be basking in his praise but she’s too distracted, her hand is still coated in Adoras cum and she so turned on she can’t concentrate on anything.<br/>
She drags Adora out of the class not stopping to ask for permission, she pulls them into the bathrooms, turning to Adora she says.<br/>
“I need you to do something for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Will hopefully be uploading two chapters in quick succession to make up for the fact that I haven't uploaded in a while.</p><p>:):) xx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. "You taste good"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I need you to do something for me.”</p><p>“Anything” Adora replies. Catra sucks in a sharp breath, she feels like she can’t breath, her heart is pounding, she needs Adora. <br/>She reaches down to unbuckle her belt</p><p> “Get on your knees.” She commands, Adora does so, instantly sliding down the wall she had herself backed up against. Catra makes her way over to her pulling her belt undone and unzipping her trousers, she takes Adoras chin in her hand leaning the girls head back, Adora's looking up into her eyes, expression blank, so deep in her sub space that her head is empty, Catra could do anything to her. <br/>With her free hand she pulls her trousers and panties down past her ass, they’re resting at her thighs she doesn’t want to expose herself to much in case someone walks in, she doesn’t think that’ll be a problem though she reckons this will be over pretty quickly.<br/>She yanks Adoras head forward insistently, luckily Adora gets the message, she flicks her tongue out against Catra, her expression unsure as she presses forward further, nuzzling her mouth into Catras cunt flicking her tongue against her clit repeatedly. Catra coos<br/>“That’s it baby.” It seems to spur Adora on, as she licks and sucks more confidently, humming into Catra. <br/>Catras grasping at Adoras hair, panting, and moaning her orgasm fast approaching as Adora raises her hand rubbing two fingers lightly over Catras entrance muttering “You’re so wet Mistress.” Catra bucks wildly. It’s Adora leaning back, rubbing her fingers over Catra clit and moaning “You taste so good.” That sends Catra over the edge, she mewls low and needy in her throat as she cums twitching and panting. Adoras smiling up at her clearly proud of herself, looking far to innocent considering her lips are shining with Catra cum. <br/>“Well done baby.” Catra praises, pulling Adora up and into an embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Only a short one but I couldn't leave Catra high and dry...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>